warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Gilgamesh the Vengeful
Would someone be so kind as to explain Dark Whispers and Daemonic Rune? I'm going by Run4's list here, and I didn't quite see those two under Gifts of Chaos on the lexicanum. I need to know about them so that I can take them off if they don't make sense. KuHB1aM 21:32, September 2, 2009 (UTC) sorry mate, can't help you here, it's not in the new Chaos codex, but you really could just say anything provided you put 'daemonic' in front [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 07:40, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Daemonic Rune was a Daemonic Gift in an older Codex that rendered the Character immune to Instant death. ''"What's wrong? OH! The Lascannon shot? Nah, not with this fancy tattoo on my eyeball." Dark Whispers is a Gift of Chaos from Inquisitor that pretty much had the Gods whispering in the Character's ear at times. Pretty much useless to a non-Psyker except as a narrative tool. //--''Run4My Talk'' 08:30, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :EDIT: Someone's bound to point out that that's a picture of Kharn. Might as well be me. //--''Run4My Talk'' 08:32, September 3, 2009 (UTC) How'd you guess? :) Thanks for letting me know about the daemon gifts. KuHB1aM 10:47, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :No bother. There's plenty more Gifts of Chaos I can get my hands on out there too. //--''Run4My Talk'' 14:51, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Definitely add a part on how he dealt with the Legion scattering after Skalthrax. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:30, September 3, 2009 (UTC) I will. I'm still going slow though (haven't even finished the Great Crusade yet). Writer's Block is still in control. KuHB1aM 21:49, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Hmm... I'm trying to figure out what to do about after Skalathrax. Is it plausible that Gilgamesh could have raided the gene-seed captured at Hydra Cordatus later on in time when some of it was on it's way to Abbadon at some point? They've got legions of it, and Gilgamesh could have easily killed off warband leaders, united several warbands to fix the immediate problem of small numbers, and attacked the convoy in force. KuHB1aM 19:26, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :No. Honsou came in through a Warp Rift guarded by Black Legionnaires and straight to Medrenngard (this was in a Battle Report in White Dwarf) with a heavily armed fleet. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:30, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Hmm... well, the gene-seed must've been distributed to the chaos warbands and segments of the legions loyal to Abbadon... maybe he could have distributed it amongst his followers? KuHB1aM 21:11, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :I'm not sure. Abaddon has a monopoly on folks capable of performing gene seed surgery. Even if he gave people gene seed, they couldn't make any use of it except as a very powerful sacrificial organ. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:22, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Well, there goes any hope of re-building the World Eaters into an organized fighting force by an original idea. KuHB1aM 00:28, September 9, 2009 (UTC) looks like Antharo Valkaiser and Alistair have a new rival.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 16:23, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :Until Alistair ascends to Daemonhood. Then he'll just eat Gilgamesh. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:02, November 10, 2009 (UTC) if alistair acends to daemonhood, doesnt that mean i'll be able to banish him?(it doesnt kill alistair, just sends him back to the warp)--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 17:11, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :I know what Banishment does, and Daemon Princes, having a stronger hold on the material universe than other Daemons, are extremely hard to banish. As in, on a par with Greater Daemons. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:14, November 10, 2009 (UTC) i saw your "its had to banish a daemon lord badass" message on kuhblam's talk page, and i agree, but you might be forgetting that antharo's had about 9 millenia to practice and perfect his. So, either gilamesh dies by your hands, or i banish him, or both. *grins*--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 17:18, November 10, 2009 (UTC) So, run4. what did you think of my ideas for the first post from me when the 3rd RP gets under way?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 17:23, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :Oy, stay on-topic. This isn't Antharo or Alistair's talk page. //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:22, November 10, 2009 (UTC) And Gilgamesh ain't a Daemon, and he doesn't die til KuH says so. //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:23, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Yeah. And more Like Gil and Alistair have a new rival in Antharo, lol. Gil's been around. And he's gonna rape when Heralds of Chaos start. KuHB1aM 21:03, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :Improper action! He is not a follower of Slaanesh! There shall be no rape until those pink nutters with their guitar guns arrive! //--''Run4My Talk'' run4, 1) it was on topic cause they were gonna be one of my first two posts in the new rp. 2) banishment don't kill, it banishes, you should know that -.- 3)Antharo's older than Alistair, so that makes alistair the "new rival" not antharo. 4)Get your chaos gods right, khorne doesnt rape, he butchers.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:58, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Lol. So Gil and Antharo have a new rival. Wait a second... Gil is older than Alistair. And if Gil wants to rape, then by Khorne, he will.... although that was never the intended meaning of the word... KuHB1aM 01:09, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Eh, KuH, Alistair's 791 years older than Gilgamesh. Born in 998 M 30. Antharo's 796 years older than Gilgamesh. They were hardened veterans of hundreds of wars by the time Gil was being toilet-trained. //--''Run4My Talk'' 16:16, November 11, 2009 (UTC) yes, and scince then antharo's perfected his banish, it banishes "dumb" chaos marines now as-well *muhahahaha!*--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 17:54, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Doesn't work that way Bolshack. They have a real physical body. //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:15, November 11, 2009 (UTC) shame, ah well, my guy's still a grand master psyker.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 18:19, November 11, 2009 (UTC) speaking of which, is anyone gonna use tryanids in the heralds of chaos RP?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 18:25, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Thatd be crazy, using Tyranids would be a lot of growls and mindless movement. Even if the characters were the Norn-Queen, Hive Tyrant and Zoanthrope it would be very difficult --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 00:26, November 12, 2009 (UTC) well tryanids get everywhere these days, i wouldnt put it past them to attack a world where an epic battle was already under-way.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:31, November 12, 2009 (UTC) na from writing an RP point of view. P.S Gil's a dork :P --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 01:33, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Gil is probably the largest, non-daemon ascended Chaos Space Marine in existence. You dare call him a dork? KuHB1aM 01:54, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Haha, me, Kladius and the whole Blood Templars chapter, we can take him --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 02:53, November 12, 2009 (UTC) my anti-daemon chapter master's bigger.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 10:27, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Maybe by a couple centimeters... lol. KuHB1aM 11:51, November 12, 2009 (UTC) I should finish Aegis and throw him in the mix, way too powerful for all of you, hed eat Gil, for breakfast, Alistair for lunch and Antharo for dinner --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 14:22, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :Eat an Alpha Level Psyker who's overloaded with Daemonic Pacts and 10,000 years of assembled knowledge and wisdom? Alistair'd launch him headfirst back into the Warp. Or enslave him and stuff him into another Daemon Sword, just like he's done with Greater Daemons. The other two though, yeah, you pretty much hit the nail on the head. //--''Run4My Talk'' 15:10, November 12, 2009 (UTC) well, alistair, he might have trouble getting through my armour and weapons, but gil, he'd have no prob eating.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 15:53, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :Aegis is a Daemon Prince. Don't matter how Venerable the Dreadnought is when there's a Daemon Prince banging a heavy object against it's hull. //--''Run4My Talk'' 16:09, November 12, 2009 (UTC) i havent seen ageis' page yet, i have no idea what he is.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 16:23, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Hes a work in progress ive had going for a month or so, writers block :( --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 09:03, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, Bolshack... doesn't really matter how much armor you have. Gil would get extremely close, start chopping servos and cables and immobilize you, rip open that righteous sarcophagus and stuff a grenade in there and that'd be the end of it. KuHB1aM 11:50, November 13, 2009 (UTC) whereas Aegis would make your dreadnought rot and rust from plagues before tearing it apart from the limbs --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 11:57, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Pretty much. KuHB1aM 11:59, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Less identifiable pic for Gilgamesh I found while searching images for my Bloodthirster. //--''Run4My Talk'' 16:37, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Dude, that pic is awesome! Thanks! KuHB1aM 18:00, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :No problem. //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:08, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ...someone's bound to point out... You shouldn't have that image posted here. Can I get a sysop/admin to message me kindly regarding. --TacticAngel 23:51, March 30, 2011 (UTC)